


more than the sun

by egeria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria
Summary: Mai loves Zuko. Zuko loves Mai.There’s a lot of ways to say ‘I love you’.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	more than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> listen.... i just think there’s a lack of maiko smut. my bi goth queen and bi goth king deserve more.

She slides her index finger in first, slowly inserting into his tight hole. Zuko’s eyes are closed, his breaths coming in fast. He’s already starting to sweat. 

Mai arches an eyebrow. “Oh, Zuko,” she says, letting out a small sigh. She hooks her finger, hitting his prostate, and smirks as he gasps. His eyes blow open. His pupils are wide. “We’re just getting started, love.”

“Mai,” he hisses. “Fuck.”

“And how are you supposed to handle my dick if you can barely handle my finger?” she reaches up to stroke his bare chest, tweaking his nipple. Zuko arches into her hand— he’s always been delectably sensitive. 

“I’m just—“ he hisses as she pulls her finger out, “—sensitive.”

“Oh, I know,” she says, looking at her middle finger, before letting her lips quirk up into a devious smile. “That’s what makes this so nice. Two?”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Is that a yes?”

“You’re being a tease,” he says, his voice desperate. He’s grabbing onto the sheets. A few years ago, maybe, he’d have been trying to touch his dick. Trying to get some sort of release. But, luckily, he knows better now. 

She goes back, circling her finger around his entrance for just a moment, before sliding her index finger back in. A moment later, she follows with her second one. When Zuko gasps, some smoke emerges with his hot breath, and something stirs inside her. She can feel herself starting to get wet. 

Mai crooks her fingers once again, hitting the prostate  _ just right _ , and Zuko lets out a whine that reverbates against the chamber walls. 

“Do you think the guards can hear you?” she asks him. She keeps her voice casual, bored almost. She’s making circular motions with her two fingers, and he’s falling apart in front of her, gripping the sheets so tight— smoke is still coming from his mouth, the smell of it mixing with the natural cedar of the room, mixing with the smell of sweat as they both get more and more worked up. 

“Do you think the guards know that you’re such a good, sweet boy for me? Lying here, taking my fingers, getting ready for my dick. Knowing better than to touch yourself.” One more circular motion, and the sound he lets out is guttural. He’s ready. “Such a good boy, Zuko.”

Mai pulls her fingers out, and positions both herself and Zuko. Taking the oil next to her, she rubs a bit onto the glass strap-on that Suki had brought her back from Kyoshi Island. Zuko was eyeing her, his golden eyes alight. 

“Ask nicely,” she says, lining up the tip with his hole. 

He moans. “Please, Mai.”

“Please what?” she presses a bit into him, though not enough to give him any sort of relief. 

“ _ Please _ fuck me, Mai,” he’s begging. His eyes are akin to a raccoon puppy, and she swears tears are already beginning to form. 

“Well,” she says, pressing an inch in, relishing in the sound he lets out at just that touch. “You have been very well behaved lately, haven’t you?”

He’s holding onto the sheets for dear life, already half out of his head. That won’t do. She thrusts. 

“Answer me, Zuko.”

He lets out a cry, and quickly nods his head. His hair is starting to fall down from its messy bun, and his face is covered with sweat and tears. 

“I’ve been so good, Mai. Please, please, please—“

She slips in further, and he practically cries, babbling  _ pleases _ and  _ thank yous _ , his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. Mai is now fully in and, just for a moment, rests. 

“Should I move, love? Would that make you happy?”

But she knows he can’t hear her. He’s always been so easy to push over the edge— the slightest touch, and he’s gone. And so, with a small smile, she thrusts. 

His moans get louder and raspier, and she knows the guards can hear. The thought of being overheard, of others listening in on her pleasuring the Fire Lord, makes her clit start to throb. But she ignores that for more movement from her hips, her focus solely on the man falling apart in front of her. 

And then, of course, she ups it. 

He’s already ascended to the heavens at this point, but what’s a little over stimulation?

She takes her left hand and, though it’s an awkward angle, finds his balls and  _ tug.  _

Zuko howls, wisps of gray fumes erupting from his mouth as he screams in pleasure. Mai’s hands reach up to his dick and slowly she starts to move her hand in an up and down motion, her fingers tight and warm. He’s sobbing at this point, babbling away. There’s no coherency. Just him falling apart at her hand and her hips. 

It doesn’t take long like this for his eyes to screw up, his mouth to drop wide, and his body to practically rise off the bed. His legs spasm a bit as he cums all over his hand and stomach. She’s panting now, her own body craving touch. But still, she has to make sure Zuko is okay. 

Slowly, she slides out, throwing him a fond smile as he lets out a whimper at the movement. Zuko’s eyes are still closed as she unstraps the glass dick from her hips, setting it off to the side before positioning herself better on the bed. Mai starts to slide her finger into herself, finding the  _ exact right spot _ —

And then Zuko is reaching over, grabbing her hand. “May I?” he asks. 

“If you’re tired—“

“Please? I’d like to,” he’s already crawling up to her, and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. “Lay down.”

She rolls her eyes, but slides her finger out and goes to lie where Zuko just was. She eyes the cum on his stomach and raises her eyebrows. “The bedspread is going to get dirty.”

“Good thing they can wash it,” he responds, before kneeling in between her legs, his hand reaching up to trace over her breasts, squeezing her nipples just as she had done to him earlier. She lets out a hitched breath, and can feel her nipples harden beneath his touch. 

His fingers ghost down her body, tracing the line of fine hair that is barely evident on her stomach, over scars from fights and stretch marks on her hips, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She’s almost desperate at this point. 

In fact, she  _ is _ desperate at this point. 

“Get on with it,” she orders. 

“Yes, Mai,” he replies, smiling up at her, the long lashes on his right eye making him look almost angelic. 

And then he lowers his head to her clit. It’s her turn to moan. There’s no smoke leaving her mouth, but she knows her head is thrown back as his tongue enters her. His fingers spread her wide and he wastes no energy. She likes it hard and fast, and he knows better than anyone. 

Mai reaches her hand down and grabs his hair, pulling his face closer in. His tongue traces over her clit and she can already feel herself shaking as he gets to work on her. Like him, it doesn’t take long to push her over the edge— she’d already been pushed close by just watching him fall apart earlier. The orgasm wracks through her body, going from her toes to her head, and she can feel the endorphins rush through her, her entire body vibrating with the force of her orgasm. 

She pats his head and he lifts up, leaning his face on her stomach as he grins at her. Mai reaches her hand out and strokes the left side of his face, where the tissue is rugged and sensitive, and feels her face soften as he leans into her touch, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Happy?” she asks. 

He hums, nuzzling his nose into her navel. He’s never very talkative after sex— Zuko wants to cuddle and be pet. As Fire Lord, he has to spend his entire day talking. Small talk is a big part of the job, and it’s in no way an activity he enjoys. 

They lie together for a few more moments, the vague noise of the comings and goings of the palace staff— she can hear a servant in his private living space, just outside the doors to his bedroom, doing some late night tidying, getting everything ready for the morning. Outside the windows, some sounds from the crowded late night markets in the Caldera filter through the curtains, travelling across the vast courtyard separating the palace from the rest of the city. 

But here, in bed, they are completely separate. 

In their own little world. 

Sometimes, she wishes they could always be like this. 

Mai lets out a small sigh, tapping Zuko on the shoulder. His eyes are closed, and she can’t have him falling asleep yet. 

“Zuko,” she says. He just nuzzles further into her, and she allows herself a small smile. “Zuko, we need to wash off.” And get someone to change the sheets. 

“Do it in the morning,” he mumbles. 

She snorts, giving him a light flick on the top of his head, ignoring his squawk of indignation. “Go start the bath, Zuko.”

He grumbles for another moment, before slowly pushing himself up and crawling backyards off of the bed. Mai can catch the words  _ why do I always have to draw the stupid bath _ , and it takes everything in her to not burst out laughing. 

Once he stumbles his way into the ensuite, Mai also rises from the bed, stretching and relishing in the sound of her shoulder blades popping—the sound of her body feeling thoroughly fucked. 

Even without entering her, Zuko can still find a way to make her feel that good sore feeling all throughout. 

She tosses a robe on— the same one she’d discarded earlier when she’d been sitting on the settee, waiting for Zuko to arrive, a glass of makgeolli in her hand, the only sound was the fireplace that was roaring behind her. 

Mai wraps it around herself, just enough to cover her breasts as she cracks open the door, alerting the guard of her presence. They quickly turn, looking to her for orders. 

“The Fire Lord and I are taking a bath,” she says. No reason to disguise what they’re doing. She knows the guards overhead them. And if not, her request would clue them in. “Please have a servant come change the bedding.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the guard on the left says, and Mai gives a small nod before once again closing the bedroom door, throwing her robe back on the ottoman as she makes her way to the bathroom. 

She can hear the water running, and as she opens the door, she’s not surprised to see Zuko sitting there, hand gently tracing the top of the water, drawing small shapes into it. 

“It’s almost ready,” he says as a greeting. “Should we add some lavender?”

She hums in agreement, making her way over to the cabinet where the lavender bath oil is stored, bringing the bottle over to him. 

“You can’t add it?” he asks, though the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth contradicts the annoyance in his voice. 

“You’re just so much better,” Mai says. 

“At adding oil?” Zuko responds, rolling his eyes as he takes the bottle and adds a few drops. 

She leans down to kiss him on the forehead, smiling as he leans up, trying to get as much as her attention as he can. 

Over the past few years— really, in the five years following the end of the war— Zuko has become more comfortable with being  _ needy _ . He used to be so hesitant when it came to showing affection. Mai hadn’t been able to completely pin down if it was from just not knowing how to show it, or out of a fear of being rejected. 

With time, he’s also been less angry. And she has, too. Learning to address the anger they had— towards their country, their parents, the  _ world _ — has made them able to actually communicate like human beings. And with communication brings nights like tonight. Nights where Mai can read Zuko, see him being wound up during a council meeting, and know exactly what he needs to be brought back down. 

And, even outside of sex, communication has brought forth the knowledge that both Mai and Zuko are huge fans of baths. 

She climbs in first— Zuko has mastered the art of warming the bath to the exact right temperature, just warm enough to be uncomfortable at first, before her body adapts and her muscles, tense from meetings, begin to practically melt— and he quickly follows suit, climbing in behind her. He pulls her backwards, and she leans against his chest, softer now that there’s no war, and less people are out to kill him. They sit in silence, just feeling the rise and fall of each other’s chest. 

Their relationship has always been like this. There isn’t a need for words. Their skin, touching each other, is words enough. It’s like their one being instead of two. 

Eventually, he reaches over and grabs a cloth, getting it all sudsy before beginning to slowly wash her, hands methodical. It’s her favorite scent— the may chang scent, harvested from the trees of the Fire Nation. The cloth gently rubs over her breasts, her nipples peeking. But while sensual, there’s nothing erotic about this moment. This moment is caring, and the embodiment of the platonic part of their love. Their love that transcends anything Mai thought was possible. 

She lifts her leg up, poking it out of the water as he reaches forward to scrub down there. 

“I love you,” she says, breaking the silence. 

Her love for him is obvious through her actions. He feels her love everyday. But she knows he also relishes in the words. 

She can feel his breath against her neck. Feel the stutter. 

“I love you too,” he responds. “More than the sun loves this earth.”

She leans her head back against him, angling her head to look at his face. 

“That’s a lot of love,” she says. 

“You’ve no idea.”

She watches as he continues to clean her. Soon, they’ll switch, and she’ll wash him. He avoids a scar on her right leg, something she’d gotten during the war. The skin is sensitive, and she tries to avoid rubbing it with the cloth. 

Mai thinks she has an idea of how big his love is. 

And she thinks it’s as big as her own love towards Zuko. 

More than the sun loves this earth. More than the moon loves the ocean. More than the earth loves its creatures. 

More than anything else in this galaxy. 

Yeah, she thinks. 

This is their love. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr for more multi-shipper nonsense (: [bisexual-atla](https://bisexual-atla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
